


Маленькое синее платье

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу просто хотелось понять, каково это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькое синее платье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Blue Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495775) by Anonymous. 



> Предупреждения: АУ, кроссдрессинг, вуайеризм, эксгибиционизм, игрушки, первый раз, упоминание кнотинга, легкие DS мотивы.

Ему просто хотелось понять, каково это.  
Стайлз взял со стола маленький кейс с тенями и перевернул его крышечкой вниз, изучая наклейку. «Маленькое синее платье». С серым оттенком и легким вкраплением блеска. Реверанс в сторону классики, но более утонченный и ненавязчивый, в отличие от яркого гламура девушек пин-апа пятидесятых. Вполне понятно, почему такой цвет мог бы понравиться Лидии. Той самой Лидии, которая лишь изогнула губы в легкой усмешке, когда Стайлз тихо, чувствуя, как дрожит голос, спросил, не мог бы он их позаимствовать.  
Стайлз поддел большим пальцем крышечку и уставился на косметику, затем перевел взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. В этом нет ничего особенного. Он один, дверь заперта, а остальным знать совсем не обязательно. Стайлз оглядел мягкие линии своего лица, все еще по-детски припухлые щеки. Если бы он был девушкой, то считался бы даже хорошенькой. Но поскольку девчонкой он не был, из отражения на него смотрел очередной бледный до синевы мелкий ботаник, который к тому же еще и выглядел на три года моложе своего реального возраста. Да уж. Неудивительно, что он еще ни разу не побывал на настоящем свидании. Было время, когда Лидия, сжалившись, таскала его на игры по лакроссу, после чего они увлеченно целовались возле заборчика. Как раз там, где их мог бы увидеть Дэнни, чтобы затем — была такая надежда — внезапно осознать, какое же сокровище он теряет… Правда, не сказать, что это сработало.  
Стайлз перевел рассеянный взгляд со своего отражения на видимую в зеркале комнату. Его любимый мультяшный постер сноубордиста на стене; кровать, с тем же мягким синим одеялом, которое было у него с восьми лет; окно, не закрытое шторами. На улице начинало темнеть. Наступал вечер пятницы. Время, когда каждая девочка из их школы, не забивая себе голову всякими глупостями, сядет за таким же как у него зеркалом и начнет готовиться к прогулке или встрече с парнями. Как же для них все было просто.  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, повозил пальцем по теням, пачкая его пепельно-синим, и, наклонившись поближе к зеркалу, мазнул по нижнему веку. Отстранился и поморгал, рассматривая свое отражение. Оттененный косметикой один глаз теперь казался гораздо больше, он ярко выделялся на лице, буквально требуя внимания. И выглядело это, как фингал.  
Стайлз быстро накрасил второй глаз и полюбовался получившейся симметрией. Теперь наоборот казалось, что его глаза наполнились светом, заблестели. Стайлз поймал себя на том, что склонил голову с наигранной скромностью и кокетливо улыбается своему отражению. Уже лучше. Но чего-то все равно не хватает… Возможно подводки, чтобы лучше обозначить разрез глаз или немножко туши. Но пока что у него было только то, что дала ему Лидия.  
Свет от лампы на столе рядом с ним вдруг моргнул, на секунду утопив все в тенях, и сердце Стайлза подпрыгнуло и заколотилось в горле. Он напрягся, ожидая, что вот сейчас раздастся крик отца: Стайлз!.. Но ничего не произошло. Освещение вернулось, и Стайлз нервно оглянулся на дверь, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что да, она заперта. Никто сюда не войдет. Немедленно успокоившись, Стайлз развернулся обратно к зеркалу и принялся подкрашивать синим уже верхнее веко, с удовольствием наблюдая мгновенный эффект. Если раньше он выглядел скромно, почти робко, то теперь его взгляд кричал о дерзости и откровенности. В резком контрасте с остальным его подростковым худым и жилистым телом в заношенной футболке с застиранным логотипом города.  
Стайлз подтянул майку и завязал ее узлом под грудью. И немедленно эта маленькая корректировка сработала, она сделала его лицо продолжением тела, Стайлз расправил плечи и улыбнулся сомкнутыми губами. А затем поднял пальцы в жеманном салюте, и отражение помахало ему в ответ. И вот тогда-то Стайлз увидел.  
В зеркале, за окном, прямо на него смотрел человек.  
Стайлз резко дернулся к настольной лампе, едва не перевернул ее в неуклюжей попытке выключить и замер на пару секунд, едва решаясь дышать. А когда, наконец, вновь набрался смелости, чтобы поднять голову, то увидел за окном лишь разросшийся, посаженный отцом давным-давно дуб и темнеющее вдалеке небо.

~

Торжественность. Именно с таким чувством, словно в преддверии волнующего выступления, Стайлз садился перед своим зеркалом на следующий день. Он сознательно не смотрел никуда кроме своего отражения, инстинктивно понимая, что иначе его гость не вернется. Хотя думать о нем Стайлз себе тоже запретил.  
Весь день Стайлз мучился болями в сведенном от раздражения и нетерпения животе. Его преследовали образы его подведенных синим глаз и яростное желание вернуться уже скорее домой, к своему зеркалу. Туда, где в тишине и уединении спальни, среди привычных каждодневных вещей, рождалось что-то новое, что-то взрослое и _его_. Домашнее задание, пустой треп со Скоттом по телефону, все это внезапно стало бессмысленным и бесполезным, словно мутные воды, которые нужно было переплыть, прежде чем добраться до спасительного берега.  
Но сейчас наконец он был готов, и готов гораздо лучше, чем прошлым вечером.  
Днем Стайлз заскочил в универмаг, натянув на глаза бейсбольную кепку и молясь не столкнуться ни с кем из знакомых. Он и историю приготовил, на всякий случай. «Скоро же день рождения Лидии. Я хотел подарить ей что-нибудь действительно стоящее, ну ты понимаешь, в благодарность за дружбу». Хотя, если бы это оказалась Лидия, он бы встрял по полной, но она бы наверняка просто посмеялась и настояла, чтобы самой его приодеть. Вот только Стайлз не был чей-то куклой.  
Один за другим он достал купленные предметы и выложил их в ровный рядок рядом с тенями: тушь, коричневая подводка-карандаш, блеск для губ. В сумке оставалось еще кое-что, но это он отложил на потом. Весь комплект стоил целое состояние. Ну, может, Джексону так бы и не показалось, но вот в реакции отца сомневаться не приходилось. Так что Стайлз выгреб всю наличку, что нашел в комнате, и еще немного снял в банкомате, не желая оставлять ни следа на родительском счете.  
Стайлз поднял взгляд на зеркало и посмотрел на пустое лицо, которое встретило его в отражении. Все то же лицо неловкого, застенчивого мальчишки, которым он был каждый день. И которого собирался сегодня полностью закрасить.  
В этот раз Стайлз сразу начал с теней. Ощущение, с которым краска ложилась на веки, уже не казалось таким шокирующим, как в прошлый раз. А карандаш оказался мягче, чем он ожидал, хотя все равно сначала слегка царапался, прежде чем получилось разобраться, как правильно его держать. С кисточкой же туши в руках, широко распахнув глаза и отведя в сторону мизинец, Стайлз чувствовал себя настоящим художником, пока аккуратно подкрашивал ресницы. И в отличие от кричащего красного, который так часто портил макияж других, нежно-розовый оттенок, который он выбрал для блеска, был, как ему казалось, просто идеального тона. Закончив, Стайлз сложил губы бантиком, и решил, что выглядит на удивление юным и живым, почти миленьким.  
Отталкиваясь от стола, чтобы подняться, Стайлз позволил себе помечтать. Интересно, согласился бы с ним его гость? Захотелось бы ему целовать эти губы? Нравилось ли ему, когда парни чувствовали себя уверенно и игриво, как Стайлз сейчас? Или ему больше по душе мальчики робкие? Стайлз оглянулся на зеркало и чуть выпятил задницу. Ничего так попа, хорошая.  
Вот только, стянув майку, он вдруг почувствовал себя странно уязвимым и инстинктивно прикрылся рукой, принимаясь неловко копаться в брошенной сумке, пока не достал черное кружевное бра, самого маленького, какой смог найти, размера, искренне надеясь, что незнакомцу понравится, как Стайлз в нем выглядит. Накинув сверху обтягивающую белую рубашку, но оставив сверху пару расстегнутых пуговиц, чтобы кружево соблазнительно выглядывало в вырезе, Стайлз оглядел себя и остался совершенно доволен.  
Но затем все же задумался, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать. Возможно, он и так уже зашел слишком далеко. Стайлз покрутил в пальцах болт на джинсах, отошел на пару шагов, чтобы лучше видеть себя в зеркале и склонил голову набок. С этого расстояния, если слишком не приглядываться, можно было бы даже и не понять, что это именно он смотрит в ответ. Стайлз прикрыл глаза. Медленно покачивая бедрами, ощущая, как расходится под пальцами молния, он представил, как комнату наполняет, тягучий и сладкий джазовый мотив, а грустный певец с разбитым сердцем поет об одиночестве в ночи. Медленно Стайлз стянул с бедер джинсы, следом белье и перешагнул через брошенную одежду, оставив длинным полам белой рубашки прикрывать его наготу. Он наклонился к ждущей его на полу открытой сумке. Внутри почти ничего не осталось, но Стайлз и не торопился, долгие секунды просто поглаживая пальцами мягкую ткань, прежде чем наконец достать и быстро натянуть атласные трусики, которые неожиданно оказались очень узенькими. Они сковывали и прикрывали гораздо меньше, чем он себе представлял. Стайлз аккуратно поправил себя между ног, пытаясь как-то исправить неудобство, но ягодицы все равно вызывающе выглядывали из-под эластичной тесьмы по краям. Тем не менее, все это оказалось надежно скрыто от чужих глаз, когда Стайлз втиснулся в узкую мини-юбку и взглянул на завершенного себя в зеркале. Удивительно, как можно было выглядеть настолько уверенным и таким испуганным одновременно.  
И вот наконец настал момент, когда Стайлз из-под длинных, тяжелых ресниц позволил себе посмотреть туда, куда мужественно не смотрел все это время. И немедленно наткнулся на голодный взгляд пристально следящего за ним человека. Личность которого не стала такой уж неожиданностью.  
Стайлз еще в прошлый раз догадался, кто это был. Тот, кто жил один в заброшенном доме в лесу, в том самом доме, который почти полностью сгорел несколько лет назад. Тот, о ком шептались люди, не стесняясь слов вроде «урод» и «оборотень» с редкой привязкой к имени — Дерек Хейл. Дерек. Который был старше, чем кто-либо из ребят в окружении Стайлза. И который, вопреки замкнутой и мрачной агрессивности, которую он носил в городе как броню, был самым красивым человеком, которого Стайлз только видел в своей жизни.  
Прежний Стайлз наверняка бы впал в панику, внезапно став объектом такого внимания Дерека. Но этот Стайлз, новый Стайлз, облаченный в притягательный, волшебный гламур, лишь вызывающе улыбнулся и выключил свет.  
Конец представлению.

~

На третью ночь это уже превратилось в ритуал.  
Стайлз пожелал отцу сладких снов, поднялся на цыпочках в свою комнату и запер за собой дверь. После чего включил настольную лампу, аккуратно разложил косметику и приступил к работе. И пока он подкрашивал тенями глаза и наносил блеск на губы, Стайлз почти физически мог ощущать жаркий взгляд Дерека. О да, он поймет, чего ожидать.  
В этот раз Стайлз разделся полностью. Он замер на пару мгновений перед зеркалом, даря своему гостю возможность хорошенько себя рассмотреть: острые плечи, худые руки, на которых уже стали появляться упругие мускулы, узкие бедра и мягкий член меду ними. А затем принялся медленно наряжаться в рубашку из красной парчи и свободную белую юбку. Он словно собирался на танцы. Но не в какой-нибудь замшелый бар, куда так стремились проскользнуть все школьники, но в дорогой, престижный клуб, в котором Дерек обнимет его, и они будут покачиваться под тихие звуки музыки, пока Стайлз окончательно не обессилит…  
Обнаружив, что начал медленно двигаться в такт, Стайлз замер. Сегодня Дереку достанется куда больше, чем легкая фантазия танца. Выключив лампу, Стайлз в темноте подошел к кровати и включил рядом с ней небольшой светильник. Второй акт.  
Не глядя в окно, но ни на секунду не забывая, что Дерек следит за каждым его движением, Стайлз с коленями забрался на кровать. Это стало их молчаливым соглашением: Стайлз будет притворяться, что не знает о Дереке, а Дерек будет притворяться, что Стайлз действительно ничего не знает.  
Вновь стянув рубашку, Стайлз кинул ее на светильник, и комната погрузилась в бардовый полумрак.  
Кровать стояла под углом к остальной комнате, находясь опасно близко к окну. Так Дерек сможет увидеть все. И не увидит ничего. Стайлз растянулся поверх одеяла, чувствуя себя голым в одном лишь лифчике и короткой юбке. Более обнаженным, чем если бы на нем вообще ничего не было. Пытаясь успокоиться и выровнять дыхание, Стайлз легонько погладил ладонью живот. Но все равно от нервозности и предвкушения стремительно сохли губы. Внизу отец уронил что-то на пол, хлопнула дверца холодильника. Ткань одеяла под голой спиной обжигала. Стайлз поерзал, повернул голову к окну. И увидел, как смотрит на него Дерек: не мигая, приоткрыв губы, широко открыв глаза. Как он забрался туда? Ему бы пришлось карабкаться по стене или лезть на дерево. Но, при любом раскладе, это все равно было ненормально. Может, люди в городе были не так уж и не правы на счет него... Стайлз позволил взгляду поплыть и посмотрел сквозь Дерека, не давая узнаванию отразиться на лице, как если бы тот был призраком или видением. А затем пригладил рукой юбку, легонько сжал ладонью бедро и прикрыл глаза. Стайлз представил, что это Дерек сейчас его трогает, Дерек медленно задирает белую ткань, оголяя его с каждой секундой все больше и больше, открывая взгляду тонкие трусики. Стайлз сжал себя сквозь сатин и почувствовал, как мгновенно твердеет член. Интересно, может ли Дерек это видеть? Видеть, как сильно у него уже стоит. Манит ли его это зрелище, мешает ли сдерживаться? Что Дерек мог бы сделать с ним таким? Если бы сидел сейчас на этой постели, а Стайлз ждал, вот так же растянувшись под ним. Может быть, наклонился между его ног и разорвал мешающую ткань зубами? Или поцеловал его, прямо там? Или просто швырнул лицом вниз?  
Стайлз часто задышал и не сдержал тихий стон. А затем засунул средний палец в рот и принялся сосать, продолжая поглаживать себя второй рукой через мягкую ткань. Дереку это понравится, да. Понравится, если Стайлз возьмет у него в рот, примет до самого основания и позволить трахнуть себя в горло, пока Дерек не кончит горячим и густым. Да-а, именно так, Стайлз покажет.  
Сгорая от нетерпения, Стайлз медленно выпустил изо рта палец, облизал подушечку и снова протолкнул его в рот, обвел языком костяшки, не жалея слюны. И когда влаги стало казаться достаточно, развел бедра и чуть сполз по кровати, упираясь копчиком в матрас.  
Стайлз делал это уже много раз. Все началось с обычного душа. Он тогда намылился и, моясь, просто скользнул внутрь пальцами, но его вдруг словно током прошило. Заинтригованный, Стайлз протолкнул пальцы дальше, попробовал ими подвигать, вытаскивая и снова толкаясь внутрь, и возбудился в итоге настолько, что, казалось, взорвется на месте.  
Было похоже на то, что он чувствовал и в этот раз, лежа в полутьме на своей кровати. Но только гораздо мучительнее. Потому что где-то там за ним наблюдал Дерек, и Стайлзу отчаянно хотелось, чтобы сейчас его раскрывали отнюдь не собственные пальцы.  
Хотя вскоре и этого стало совершенно не достаточно, и Стайлз скользнул рукой под подушку, доставая припрятанные заранее приобретения. Загнанно дыша, Стайлз приподнял небольшую игрушку и принялся тщательно ее смазывать, держа руки повыше, чтобы Дерек в подробностях мог рассмотреть, что именно он делает.  
Пробка была больше, чем его пальцы. Больше чем что-либо из того, что он пробовал. И даже когда Стайлз широко развел колени, упираясь ногами в кровать, это все еще было непросто. Осторожно разведя ягодицы пальцами, Стайлз прижал твердый пластик ко входу, насладившись охватившей его ответной дрожью на неожиданно холодное прикосновение, и качнулся, чувствуя, как кончик проскальзывает внутрь. Странное ощущение. Словно его тело хотело вытолкнуть посторонний предмет и в то же время принять еще глубже. Стайлз покрутил игрушку внутри и замер ненадолго, давая себе время привыкнуть. А затем, развлекаясь, ухватил пробку одной рукой, удерживая ее на месте, и постарался осторожно насадиться, чуть поддавая бедрами. Стайлз догадывался, какое зрелище он сейчас представляет. Полуголый, с задранной юбкой, растягивающий себя этой искусственной заменой члену. И ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы опять захотеть большего. Стайлз закрыл глаза, сжал пробку у основания, заставляя себя расслабиться. И, почувствовав, как поддаются мышцы, протолкнул игрушку одним движением до конца, немедленно сжавшись вокруг гладких контуров от жгучего болезненного натяжения, но ловя кайф от осознания, что он не просто так это делает. Он готовит себя для того, кто жадно следит сейчас за его представлением, и чей член будет ощущаться так же… и совершенно иначе.  
Стайлз представил, каким теплым окажется Дерек, каким уступчиво жестким он будет под его пальцами, как Дерек будет вдавливать его своим весом в кровать, жестко, резко толкаясь… Стайлз часто задышал, быстрее дергая бедрами, трахая себя игрушкой, пачкаясь в смазке. Он облизал пересохшие губы, гадая, видит ли Дерек сейчас его рот, догадывается ли, чье имя он стонет. Стайлз задел что-то внутри и немедленно дернулся, стискивая рукой член, упираясь пятками в кровать и борясь с ощущением. Он был уже почти на грани, все тело звенело от напряжения и ожидания разрядки. И когда Стайлз с трудом разлепил глаза, повернув голову, и встретил голодный взгляд Дерека, его накрыло волной жара.  
Он это сделал. Он стал причиной этого выражения на лице Дерека. Он сковал Дерека этим невыразимым чем-то, которое они разделили.  
Стайлз кончил. Глядя на Дерека помутневшим взглядом, с открытым на вздохе ртом, с игрушкой, глубоко в его теле, с рукой, сжимающей ноющий член, а теперь и со спермой по всей его белой юбке, на лифчике, на ключицах до самой шеи. Стайлз лениво слизал то, что попало на губы и покатал на языке собственный солоноватый вкус. Дерек пожирал его взглядом. Лаская невидимым прикосновением каждый дюйм оголенной кожи, удерживая его этим взглядом на месте. На мгновение Стайлз разволновался. Что если Дерек попытается проникнуть в комнату, разобьет кулаком стекло, ворвется и возьмет его… Стайлз позволит. Позволит без боя.  
Только Дерек не пошевелился, лишь напрягся еще больше, окаменев, словно статуя. Стайлз протянул руку, задев рубашку, которая медленно скользнула на пол, и выключил светильник. Комната погрузилась во тьму. И когда Стайлз вновь повернулся к окну, Дерек исчез.

~

В этот раз, когда Стайлз включил свет, Дерек уже его ждал. Его тело, отделенное от Стайлза лишь тонким стеклом, казалось чудовищно огромным, мускулы бугрились, словно Дерек в любой момент был готов напасть. Мелькнула мысль, а что если Дерек действительно был оборотнем. И нужно ли им как вампирам приглашение, чтобы войти.  
Стайлз дернул плечом и скинул рюкзак на стул. Лидия принесла ему то, что он попросил. И в этот раз она не смеялась.  
Стайлз достал из рюкзака маленькое синее платье и приложил к груди, оценивающе глядя на себя в зеркало, позволяя смотреть Дереку. Да, одобрительно кивнул себе Стайлз, аккуратно вешая платье на спинку стула, подойдет замечательно.  
Стайлз сдернул с себя жесткие джинсы, стянул футболку и бросил их мятой кучей на полу. Шелуха его повседневной жизни. Освобожденный, он повернулся к зеркалу, вытянул над головой руки и потянулся всем телом, едва не урча.  
Следующими из рюкзака появись туфли на высоком каблуке. Они немного жали, но вновь обнаруженное неудобство с лихвой компенсировалось мгновенным изменением в облике. И так длинные ноги Стайлза стали казаться бесконечными, а бедра сами собой приняли плавный и изящный изгиб. Стайлз провел рукой по животу, опустил ниже, и быстро сжал ладонью уже наполовину возбужденный член.  
В боковом ящике стола ждала пробка. Дереку понравилось видеть ее внутри него, Стайлз был уверен, и ему хотелось подарить Дереку еще больше, сделать еще приятнее. Повторяя прошлую ночь, Стайлз тщательно смазал пробку и нагнулся над столом, выставив себя на показ. Он протянул руку назад, стараясь удержать равновесие на каблуках, и начал проталкивать пробку внутрь, чуть помогая себе бедрами и с каждым толчком растягивая себя все больше. В этот раз было легче. Стайлз принимал игрушку, загнанно дыша от напряжения, и неотрывно следил за своим отражением в зеркале, видя, как темнеют глаза, затапливая в черноте радужку, как окрашивает щеки краска, растекаясь по шее, груди.  
Вскоре вся пробка оказалась внутри, и Стайлз, заполненный до отказа, вдруг почувствовал странную принадлежность. Словно теперь им владели. Словно этим он показывал Дереку, что никто другой в него не войдет, что эта пробка отмечает территорию Дерека, сберегая тело Стайлза только для него. Стайлз резко сжал потекший член, задвигал рукой, но тут же закусил губу и стиснул край стола перепачканными пальцами, заставляя себя остановиться. Он замер так на пару минут, просто дыша, пока сердцебиение наконец чуть замедлилось, а жар начал отступать, возвращая телу привычную молочную бледность. Стайлз неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и почувствовал, как сместилась внутри него пробка, подстраиваясь под новое положение тела. А ведь он еще даже не начал одеваться.  
Стайлз застегнул лифчик и начал осторожно натягивать узкие черные трусики, ощущая, как легонько царапает кожу кружево. Он оглянулся на себя в зеркале, разглядывая, как просвечивает сквозь тонкую ткань основание пробки, и залюбовался на нежную кожу не скрытых бельем ягодиц. Желая подольше подразнить Дерека этим зрелищем, Стайлз медленно прошелся к ноутбуку, стараясь ступать на каблуках легко и изящно, и, погладив пальцами плечо, включил легкий блюз под стать своему настроению. А затем, словно совершенно не замечая чужого присутствия, как в любую другую ночь принялся готовиться ко сну. Стайлз быстро проверил почту, подготовил одежду на следующий день и запихнул в рюкзак библиотечную книгу с просроченной датой. Но пока он выполнял эти простые, каждодневные мелочи жар в его крови разгорался с каждой секундой. Потому что Стайлз чувствовал, как глубоко внутри его тела сидит игрушка, как с каждым движением она все больше его растягивает, и знал, что заставляет Дерека ждать.  
А когда дел больше не осталось, Стайлз протянул руку к платью и погладил пальцами мягкую ткань, предвкушая, как хорошо оно будет сидеть на нем. Он попытался было в него втиснуться, но пробка внутри него немедленно дернулась, напоминая о себе. Стайлз сжал внутренние мышцы, а затем медленно, стараясь никак ее не потревожить, натянул платье до конца и накинул на плечи бретельки. Застегнуть молнию на спине оказалось неожиданно сложно. Платье, хоть и свободное в бедрах, облегало его все _у_ же и _у_ же вокруг ребер и груди. Но то, как плотно платье обхватило его, когда Стайлз все же справился, однозначно ему понравилось. Это было похоже на объятие, словно кто-то теперь постоянно держал его в руках.  
Макияж Стайлз приберег напоследок. Он полюбовался, как постепенно меняется под кисточкой его лицо, поморгал удлинившимися ресницами и порадовался новому блеску на губах, которые стали такими полными и желанными, словно требуя поцелуя. В этот раз Стайлз вывел подводку за пределы уголка глаз и дорисовал драматичную стрелку. Теперь он стал выглядеть еще ярче и сексуальнее.  
Потянувшись исправить небольшой дефект, Стайлз случайно смахнул со стола тушь и быстро наклонился, пытаясь поймать тюбик. А когда резко выпрямился, в голову вдруг ударила кровь. Стайлз пошатнулся, на секунду ослепнув, а когда он вновь глянул в зеркало… Дерек стоял за его спиной. Он бросил свой пост у окна, проникнул каким-то образом в спальню, а Стайлз даже и не заметил.  
Атмосфера в комнате мгновенно изменилась. Стайлза накрыло незнакомым диким запахом, и в ту же секунду сердце заколотилось, в кровь хлынул адреналин. Вся сила, которую он чувствовал в себе, пока одевался и красился, в присутствии Дерека испарилась как дым, и Стайлз почти рухнул, где стоял, но Дерек схватил его за плечи и удержал, громко задышав в опасной близости от шеи. Стайлз едва мог стоять на ногах. Никто из них не двигался, не произносил ни слова, Стайлз замер, вслушиваясь в то, с каким звуком дыхание Дерека оседает на его коже, и намертво прикипел взглядом к полу, не осмеливаясь взглянуть в зеркало.  
А затем его кожу царапнул острый ноготь. Дерек медленно потянул с его плеча одну тоненькую бретельку. Стайлз нерешительно поднял глаза и увидел, как Дерек склонился над его оголенной кожей, словно решая, что делать, а затем раздраженно рыкнул и стиснул руки Стайлза с такой силой, что невольно задрались плечи.  
— Ты этого хочешь? — голос Дерека оказался хриплым, гортанным, словно он не говорил много дней.  
На минуту Стайлза охватило таким ужасом, что он ни звука не мог из себя выдавить. Но затем давление на его плечах ослабло, руки Дерека начали соскальзывать.  
— Стой! — дернулся Стайлз. — Да.  
И Дерек вскинул голову, встречая в зеркале его взгляд:  
— Тогда скажи. Скажи мне.  
Стайлз очень хотел. Хотел сделать так, как приказал Дерек, хотел все ему рассказать. О своих долгих, одиноких днях в школе. О своей былой влюбленности в Денни и каково ему было испытать отказ. О том, как сильно ему нравилось читать научную фантастику. И о том, как он впервые увидел Дерека в городе, как представлял потом ночами его руки на своем теле, как доводил этими фантазиями себя до разрядки.  
Но вместо всего этого Стайлз просто тихо сказал:  
— Я хочу.  
И этого оказалось достаточно. Дерек резко толкнул Стайлза лицом в стол, заставив распластаться по жесткой поверхности, задрал подол платья, погладил ягодицы и скользнул пальцами под резинку трусиков, дразня себя. А затем протянул руку и сжал через ткань напряженный член Стайлза, хрипло выдохнул:  
— Блядь.  
Дерек сдернул со Стайлза белье, оставив трусики тонкими веревочками на бедрах, и начал мять и пошлепывать его ягодицы, заставляя пробку дергаться внутри, пока это не превратилось в настоящую пытку. Стайлз почувствовал пальцы Дерека у самого входа, легко нажимающие на основание пробки. Он сжался от предвкушения, но Дерек даже и не думал продолжать, вынудив Стайлза раздраженно толкнуться навстречу. Дерек мягко рассмеялся, погладил его по спине. И разразился грязными пошлостями, глядя, как Стайлз трахает себя игрушкой. А когда насмотрелся, сжал бедра Стайлза, заставляя остановиться, и прохрипел.  
— Не двигайся.  
Дерек отказывался спешить. Он медленно тянул на себя пробку, следя, как подаются, как открываются вслед за ней гладкие стенки, чтобы тут же резко протолкнуть ее обратно. Без малейшего ритма, иногда полностью замирая, так что Стайлз никогда не знал, когда же наконец наступит долгожданное облегчение. И все это время Дерек продолжал ругаться и терзать его бедра, пока все тело Стайлза не начало звенеть от желания, а держаться приказа стало мучительно сложно.  
И лишь когда Стайлз сорвался в мольбы, Дерек наконец вытащил пробку, оставив Стайлза абсолютно открытым и полностью готовым. Дерек отшатнулся на шаг, и Стайлз услышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня, когда Дерек расстегнул свои джинсы. Стайлз знал, что Дерек смотрит сейчас на него, голого и уязвимого, с задранным платьем, с перекрутившимися на бедрах трусиках, на каблуках и с разведенными в ожидании ногами.  
Влажные звуки и тихий стон подсказали, что Дерек начал дрочить. Стайлз протестующе заскулил, и Дерек немедленно принялся успокаивать его грязными обещаниями, расписывая, для чего именно он готовит свой член и что конкретно он сделает с его задницей, и Стайлз был уже готов взорваться, когда Дерек навалился на него и толкнулся в растянутую, гладкую дырку.  
Он оказался толще и настолько больше игрушки, что Стайлзу, пока Дерек брал его, все силы пришлось приложить, лишь бы не заорать и не потревожить отца. Он уткнулся лицом в стол, неся всякую ахинею заплетающимся языком, пока Дерек сжимал одной рукой его шею, а другой, схватив за бедро, натягивал на себя. Дерек рвано выдохнул, когда втиснулся до конца, и больше не мешкая, принялся мучительно медленно и тягуче долбиться.  
Они трахались, и Дерек заставлял Стайлза описывать каждое ощущение, заставлял молить о большем, просить, чтобы Дерек трахнул его жестче, сильнее. Он требовал признать, что Дерек имеет его полностью и без остатка, что больше никто, никогда этого не получит. И к тому моменту, когда Дерек полностью себя отпустил, срываясь в грубый, безжалостный ритм, Стайлзу оставалось только обессилено вздрагивать, растекшись под чужим весом, чувствуя себя помеченным телом и душой.  
Дерек сжал его горло и поднял Стайлза над столом, не прекращая толчков.  
— Смотри на себя, — прошептал он. — Смотри, какой ты, когда принимаешь.  
Огромная ладонь Дерека закрывала всю его шею, и под ней Стайлз выглядел бледным и беспомощным. На лице был полный ад, вся косметика потекла и размазалась, щеки лихорадочно пылали, губы припухли и покраснели от возбуждения. А за его спиной, обжигая лихорадочным взглядом, на него, не отрываясь, смотрел Дерек. И он был прекрасен. Прекраснее чем в самых диких фантазиях. И да, теперь Стайлз видел приподнявшие губы волчьи клыки, короткую шерсть на висках. Дерек вдруг коротко рыкнул, Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то начинает давить, распирая его изнутри, и подумал, что потеряет сознание.  
Дерек протянул руку и выключил свет.

**Конец.**


End file.
